The Awakening
by NinjasDude
Summary: Kahlan has knew about her daughter's destiny. It is to escort a new Seeker as his Confessor. Tommy was that Seeker. And with the help of Shota and his grandfather, she will find him. As soon as Kimberly doesn't show to Tommy her feelings, everything will be safe, even Tommy. Can Kimberly hide her feelings until there was such a time that Tommy finishes his destiny? Or not?
1. Prologue

It has been 3 years since Richard and Kahlan has a daughter. She was named Kimberly. She was a very beautiful girl. They know if a new Seeker should arise, then their child will be there to help the Seeker, even sacrifice for him.

Little Kimberly was playing on her room with her playmate, Leo, a child of the blacksmith who serve them. They were sharing their toys as the queen and Leo's mother was talking.

"Oh, your highness. Kimberly's a very adorable child," Leo's mother told her.

"And as soon as a new Seeker shall arise, she would become his Confessor and swear her life," Kahlan finished. "I just wish the next Seeker would not fall for her charm in time that he is still doing his duties as the Seeker and protect this world against anyone or anything who threatens it."


	2. Cara and the New Sister of the Agiel

Years afterwards had came, Kahlan was pretty sure that Kimberly would master her powers as a Confessor. She was hoping, if Kim wouldn't be killed in the battle, she can become the Mother Confessor. While training her little daughter the ways of a Confessor, she noticed that her abilities were also unique. If she confess someone, her powers will be back after just an hour. Most of the Confessors takes days to receive their powers back. She and Kimberly were the only ones who had that power.

"Kimberly, come here. Dad wants to see you," Kahlan said to his 7 year old daughter. She was now a great girl. Even though she was the queen's daughter, she is not afraid of getting her hands dirty. This was Kahlan and Richard's same trait that she was inherited.

"Mommy," Kimberly said as she approached her mother. "Is daddy going to hunt?"

"Let's see. You want to escort him to the Morrow Woods?" asked Kahlan as her little girl nodded. "Leo was about to see you this morning and you were still sleeping."

"Oh, I forgot about that. I was supposed to go to grandfather this morning, yet I was still sleeping when Leo came in. Grandpa and I were supposed to go then to Shota. I was suppose to see a vision," little Kimberly chimed in. "Tell grandfather I am very sorry."

"Then I will," Kahlan said as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Come on, father is waiting for you in the woods. Talk to Cara and ask her to escort you to the Morrow Woods. Remember to stay close to your father.

The Temple of the Agiel

Princess Kimberly ran inside the temple to see Mistress Cara training with a new Mord-Sith there. She called her name as the blonde Sister of the Agiel turned to her.

"Hello, Princess Kim," Cara greeted. "How is your parents? It's only been three days since I last visited the People's Palace. Oh, by the way, Princess, allow me to order my sisters to accompany you here."

"Who's the new Mord-Sith and why am I not informed of her arrival here? You're supposed to escort Leo to Grandpa's, right?" Kimberly asked. "I saw Leo in palace."

"I'm sorry, your highness. This is Loraine DeLuna, she came from Tamarang. I have escorted Leo to Zedd, Princess. You want me and Lora to accompany you somewhere?" asked Mistress Cara.

"Lora?" Kimberly asked. "That's a nice name and it's good to know that you and your fellow Mord-Sith sister is going to accompany me to the Morrow Woods to find my father and help him hunt. Is Triana there? I wanted her to accompany me along with you two."

"Such a pleasure, your Highness! We would like to accompany you," Loraine said. "Mistress Cara, shall I get sister Triana first to inform her of the Princess' arrival and her wish?"

"Yes. If that pleases the Princess, you can. And Loraine, after you call Triana, be sure to bring some water to have the Princess drink before we leave. Once she got her rest, we will go to the Morrow Woods," Cara said. "Please, Princess, have a sit."

"Thank you, Cara," Kimberly said. "So, how have you been with your sisters here in the Temple? You haven't visited me, have you?"

"No, my dear. Not yet," Cara said as she didn't noticed that Loraine was coming inside the room. "Triana, here's the Princess."

"I'm leaving now. You should be by my side when I leave. Are we all clear and are we all settled? This is one epic adventure, you know," Kimberly told the Mord-Sith standing before her.

Then they set off to the woods, to see Richard Rahl and protect Princess Kimberly Rahl in order to not be punished by Richard. They all knew that Richard was once tortured by the Sister of the Agiel, Denna. Denna was a harsh Mord-Sith, and they know that. She and Constance were brutally cruel. Richard once fell under Denna's control; but now that Denna is dead, no one is going to tell Richard that he can't love the woman he loves, Kimberly's mother and Richard's spouse, Kahlan.


End file.
